Opposites
by Courtney in real life
Summary: Courtney thought about her crush. Duncan. They were basically the opposite. Duncan knew that. Courtney definitely knew that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS AN AU OF TOTAL DRAMA IN HIGH SCHOOL.**

* * *

Courtney thought about her past boyfriend. Trent. They were basically the same. Trent knew that. Courtney knew that.

Everyone knew they were going to date someday. They were best friends since kindergarten. It seemed inevitable.

So, when they finally entered high school and walked in hand-in-hand, nobody batted an eyelash. Courtney's cheeks were shaded pink. Trent looked like he could barely contain his excitement.

Then, sophomore year came. Courtney walked into the hallway hand-in-hand with Trent. Nobody batted an eyelash. This was the norm. But something was _off._

No longer did Courtney's cheeks show a pink hue. Instead, her forehead showed creases that she sketched there over the years. When she looked over at Trent, she would just roll her eyes.

Even Trent didn't seem as excited about the relationship anymore. Instead, he looked _bored._ His eyes would always wander.

Courtney and Trent were supposed to be the perfect couple.

And yet, they still didn't work out. _But why?_

Courtney blew her bangs out of her eyes as she took out her notebook. "I know why," she muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Trent walking up to Gwen.

* * *

Courtney wasn't dumb. She knew Trent was getting bored with their relationship. Their whole relationship was basically the same as their friendship. Plus hand-holding. A few pecks here and there. But nothing ever new or exciting.

And to be honest, Courtney was fine with that. She felt content with their relationship. She felt confident that they could work.

But Trent didn't feel the same way. It _frustrated_ Courtney. The way he would always sigh or yawn whenever they did anything. At first, she tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at him, but towards the end, she really didn't care. It was just a bump in their relationship. They could get through it.

_If only, she didn't come._

Then, Trent's eyes wandered to the new girl. Gwen. From the first time Trent laid his eyes on her, he knew that she was something special. He just had to get to know her.

So, when he found out they were in the same homeroom, he took the seat next to her and introduced himself. Gwen didn't respond warmly to his introduction, at first. But Trent had the type of personality that could make anyone warm up to him fast. Even Gwen, who prided herself on being a loner.

It wasn't long before Gwen started introducing Trent to her world of being by herself and passing the time by sketching or studying astronomy. He didn't know why, but he was never bored with Gwen like he was with Courtney.

When he broke up with Courtney, he tried to explain the feeling to her.

"I don't know what it is," Trent confessed to Courtney during their lunch period. "It's just... She's different, you know?"

Courtney scoffed. _Is he for real?_ "You mean she's your complete and total opposite?"

Trent paused and thought about it. "Maybe. But I mean, is there anything wrong with that?"

* * *

"Yes, yes there is," Courtney muttered to herself a little louder before slamming her locker door shut.

Bridgette, who was leaning on the locker by Courtney, gave her friend a small smile. "Courtney, he said that to you like a year ago. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Courtney closed her eyes. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ Slowly, she turned to Bridgette and replied, "We've been over this. I don't like Trent like that. I just miss my friend that's all."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. I meant about his decision to date his complete opposite. It's his decision, you know."

"Yeah, well, it's a dumb decision," Courtney muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"It's dumb," Courtney repeated louder this time. "I mean, sure it might be fun at first to date someone with a completely different personality than you. But it doesn't last! And do you know why it doesn't last?"

"Because they don't have any of the same interests," said Bridgette, who's heard the same speech from Courtney every day for the past month.

"Because they don't have any of the same interests!"

Bridgette shook her head. "You really need to stop obsessing over their relationship."

"I'm not!" Bridgette raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, fine! I'm done! I promise!"

Bridgette nodded. "Now about-"

"Bridgette," someone yelled from down the hallway.

Courtney and Bridgette turned to watch Geoff running down the hallway towards them.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff first became acquainted with each other when they were partnered up as science partners during their freshman year. While Geoff would clumsily go through the steps, Bridgette was patient with him and tried to help him out as best as she could. As thanks for her help, Geoff invited Bridgette to his party. Bridgette accepted because she could tell that even though he was clueless, he had a kind heart.

But she mostly went because he was cute.

She dragged Courtney to that party, who in turn, dragged Trent to come with her. During that time, they were still at the beginning of their relationship, which meant they were in the annoying "honeymoon" stage.

When Bridgette couldn't stand being by the couple any longer, she made an excuse, which fell onto deaf ears and wandered around before accidentally bumping into the host, Geoff.

_Literally._

As in, she caused Geoff to spill a drink he was holding all over his clothes. She felt horrible. When she tried to apologize to him, he just laughed and said, "It's not a real party if no drinks are spilled."

Then, he invited her to hang out with him in his backyard. When they started talking, they realized how much they clicked.

A month later, they were seen walking down the hallway together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Geoff reached Bridgette first. "Hey babe," he said before kissing her cheek. "Hey Courtney," he said while waving to her.

"Hey," Courtney mumbled back at him.

"Hey," Bridgette said back in a cheery tone.

Courtney sighed. _Bridgette's face really lights up when Geoff's around. _She couldn't deny that they worked well together, but _really Bridgette? Him?_

"Geoff!"

Courtney watched as Duncan jogged toward their small group. She rolled her eyes. _Of course, if Geoff was here that means that Duncan couldn't be far behind._

"What's up, dude," Geoff asked with his hand up for Duncan to high five.

"No time," Duncan replied. "Somebody snitched to Principal Dale about our plans to ditch school assembly today, and I think he's out to get us."

"Dammit," Geoff cursed under his breath. "I told you that you shouldn't put that kind of pressure on DJ!"

"Hey man," Duncan said defensively with his hands raised. "It was _you_ who felt bad that we always ditch without him!"

"Well, at least somebody in your group still has a brain," Courtney said while rolling her eyes at the whole exchange. _I mean, really?_

Duncan turned to Courtney, and slowly, his worried expression turned into a smile. "Princess!" _Not my name. _"I would love to stay here and chat with you, but me and Geoff have to bounce. But I will see you in class."

Courtney scoffed. "You mean if you actually show up to class?"

"You wound me, darling. But you know I'd go anywhere just to see your face."

She raised an eyebrow. "Stalker, much?"

"You know you love it."

"Geoff. Duncan. Please head over to Principal Dale's office," they heard Ms. Baker call from the intercom. Then, they heard some static before someone else spoke through the intercom and said, "Listen, Geoff. Duncan. I'm sorry man, but he started asking questions and I-"

Then dead silence.

"Poor DJ," Geoff muttered. "He never stood a chance."

Duncan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Once he calmed himself down, he looked at Courtney with a smirk on his face. "Looks like that's our cue. Until the next time, Princess." He mockingly bowed to her before walking towards the direction of the principal's office.

"Ogre," Courtney muttered back.

"Well," Geoff said awkwardly. "I guess that means that I should be heading there too."

"I hope you don't get into too much trouble," Bridgette said worryingly.

Geoff laughed. "Don't you worry, babe. Duncan's been in that office a million times. I'm sure he'll know how to get us out." He gave her a quick hug before running down the hallway to catch up with Duncan.

"He does know that Duncan doesn't have the best record with Principal Dale, right," Courtney questioned.

Bridgette shrugged while still looking in the direction where Geoff headed off to. "Even I don't always know what goes on through that mind of his." She turned back to Courtney. "So... Duncan?"

_Not again._ Courtney could feel her cheeks start to burn. "What about Duncan?" Ever since her break up with Trent, Bridgette has been trying to get Courtney to go out with Duncan. She didn't know why.

She gave Courtney a knowing look.

Courtney sighed. She could try to lie to Bridgette, but what was the point? Bridgette could read her like a book. "It just wouldn't work out," she finally admitted.

"Because?"

"Because we're opposites!" _It should be obvious._

Bridgette shook her head. "I don't think you guys are as different as you think."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I have things in common with a guy, who was trying to ditch school assembly? Be real, Bridgette."

The warning bell then rang, which caused Bridgette and Courtney to go their separate ways and left Courtney alone in her thoughts.

Courtney thought about her crush. Duncan. They were basically the opposite. Courtney knew that. Bridgette _should've_ known that.

_But why doesn't she know that?_

* * *

**A/N: NEW SERIES TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney thought about her crush. Duncan. They were basically the opposite. Courtney knew that. Bridgette didn't know that.

"I don't think you guys are as different as you think."

Bridgette's words plagued Courtney as the bell for first period rang to signal for class to start. _Not as different as I think? _She mentally rolled her eyes. _We're nothing alike!_

She eyed the seat next to her. Duncan's seat. Empty. She scoffed softly. "But you know I'd go anywhere just to see your face." _He doesn't really like me like that. He was just trying to get me to react._

The bell finally rang, and Courtney gathered up her stuff while trying to leave behind her thoughts of Duncan with his empty chair.

* * *

She was certain that she wasn't going to see him again after he got called into the principal's office, but when she walked into second period, she noticed a disgruntled Duncan sitting in the back corner with his head down.

_I wonder what happened to him..._

It's really none of her business. She really shouldn't sit down in the seat next to him. Or open her mouth, like she's doing right now, and utter the words, "So, you actually came."

Duncan lifted his head slowly and smiled. "Like I said, Princess," he said. "You know I'd go anywhere just to see your face."

She could feel her cheeks start to heat up. "So, I'm guessing Principal Dale really had it in for you this time."

"He really does hate me," he replied. "He wanted us to know that he was going to make sure that we attended the school assembly."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"By helping out with the assembly."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Poor Duncan. Forced to do more work in a place where's he's trying to do the least amount possible."

"You really wound me," he said while rolling his eyes. "I do put a lot of work into this place. Just not into useless things. Like school assemblies... Or math... Or English... Maybe music but Mrs. Reynolds is threatening to take me off of percussions... Hm..."

"No, please. Keep going. There are more subjects in school, you know."

He sat quietly for a moment before saying, "I bet that I can get you in to help with the school assembly too."

She snorted. _Seriously? _"You're kidding me, right? Why would _I_ want to do that?"

"To spend more time with me."

"Be serious."

"Because you put a lot of work into this place."

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Yeah, well..."

He leaned in closer to her. "Yeah, well what?"

"Alright class," their teacher, Mr. Clark, announced. "Please turn to page 215 in your books!"

_Yeah, well_ _I do put a lot of work into this place. Just not into useless things._

* * *

Courtney walked with her lunch tray over to her usual table. Bridgette was rubbing the very emotional Geoff's back (and resisting to roll her eyes). Poor DJ was crying over the traumatic experience of Principal Dale's interrogation. Duncan just looked bored.

"I can't believe they're making us go to school assembly," she heard Geoff say as she arrived at the table. "I had plans, Bridge! I have a party to prepare!"

Bridgette sighed while trying to keep calm. "Geoff, sweetie," she said firmly. "School assemblies last less than an hour. I think it's going to be _fine_."

He thought about it for a minute. "I guess you're right..."

"Until the schmuck, who successfully ditched school assembly, decides that he wants to throw his own party and has a whole extra hour to prepare," said Duncan.

Geoff gasped. "You're right," he exclaimed causing Bridgette to glare at Duncan.

Courtney let out a chuckle, which also earned her a glare from Bridgette. She just shrugged back. _It's not like Geoff wasn't going to come to that train of thought eventually._

"What," Duncan replied with a smirk. "It's not like he wasn't going to think of that next. I just sped up the process."

"WHY, PRINCIPAL DALE, WHY," DJ yelled.

* * *

"Ugh, do we really have to go to the assembly," complained Bridgette as she walked with Courtney to the gymnasium. "Most of the time, it's a waste, and nobody takes attendance. Let's just go and be done with school an hour early."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one, who told Geoff during lunch that it's fine because it lasts less than an hour anyway," Courtney replied.

"Hey," Bridgette said. "I was just trying to comfort him. But then you and Duncan had to go and make things worse."

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"I knew you were thinking the exact same thing as him," Bridgette said with a smirk. "Do you know why? Because in some ways, you guys are exactly alike."

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks at that point and stomped her foot. "For the last time, we are nothing alike!"

"Oh, don't be like that. It's cute. It's like you're on the same wavelength with your line of thinking."

* * *

Once they reached the gymnasium, they saw DJ, Duncan, and Geoff with some man in his 30s by the stage. DJ was busily trying to do everything the man commanded him to do. Geoff was sulking by the stage. Duncan just watched DJ work.

Bridgette tapped Courtney on her shoulder. "Let's go say hi to the guys before assembly starts."

When they reached the guys, Bridgette went straight to Geoff, which left Courtney alone with Duncan. She stood next to Duncan and watched poor DJ do all of the work by himself.

"DJ," said the man. "I asked for a _cold _bottle of water. What does this feel like to you?"

DJ took the bottle and whimpered a bit before replying, "Lukewarm..."

"That's right. Now go get me my cold bottle of water!"

DJ saluted the man before running away with tears in his eyes. The man just rolled his eyes and pulled out his cellphone before walking out of the gymnasium.

"I see you left all the work to DJ," Courtney said to Duncan.

Duncan shrugged. "He said he wanted to do it to make up for ratting me and Geoff out to Principal Dale."

_DJ. Always an honorable friend. _"Who was that man that DJ was taking orders from anyway?"

"Our school assembly speaker, Chris something. Principal Dale said that he's a motivational speaker, but he told us his real plan. He's trying to convince everyone here to apply for some kind of reality show that he's hosting."

She scoffed. _A__ reality show? No thank you. _"Maybe we all should've skipped assembly then."

"Maybe there's still a chance."

She turned to face Duncan. "What do you mean?"

He put his finger to his lips before pointing to the exit. There stood Izzy. Right next to the fire alarm. What are the chances that she would pull it? _With Izzy, there's a 100% chance._

"I think you better come under the bleachers with me before we get soaked by the sprinklers."

Against her better judgment, Courtney followed Duncan to under the bleachers. Not a second later, they could hear the fire alarms go off and heard the screams of their classmates as they became soaked by the sprinklers.

"What the hell," they heard Chris shout. "I just got my hair done! Dammit, this is what I get for trying to make a show with teenagers!"

Once everyone left the gymnasium, Courtney noticed how close she was to Duncan. Duncan must have noticed it too because he slowly lowered his head to her. For a moment, she felt herself slowly pulling towards Duncan before shaking her head.

"I can't," Courtney said softly. Her cheeks felt hot, and the butterflies in her stomach screamed that she wanted this. But her mind told her that this was a bad idea. That it would never last. Because they were opposites. "I'm sorry."

Duncan put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Hey. Don't worry about anything. You can go work out whatever feelings you're going through. Just know that I'll be here waiting for you. I won't push you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Duncan..."

"Come on," he said. "The sprinklers are off now. Let's go before the firefighters arrive."

He walked Courtney out of the gymnasium and to her car. "I'll see you at Geoff's party," he said to her softly before walking away and leaving Courtney to her own thoughts.

Courtney thought about her almost first kiss. Duncan. They were basically the opposite. The world knew that. Courtney _should_ know that.

_Are we really opposites?_


	3. Chapter 3

Before the fire alarm went off, Trent and Gwen were hiding out on the roof of the gymnasium. Gwen was sketching the school building next to her while Trent laid down next to her. _Bored._

It seemed like this was all they did together lately. Gwen would want to go to a weird place. Trent would tag along with her there. Then, Gwen would spend the whole time sketching while Trent watched. Trent once suggested that they should invite more people with them, but Gwen scoffed at the idea.

"I like being alone or being with you," she replied.

At first, dating Gwen was fun. She brought him to places he would have never gone to before like the graveyard at midnight or drive-ins for horror movies. However, lately, Trent realized how much he missed his friends. Trent was always a social guy. Gwen never wanted to hang out with his friends, and Trent felt bad that she was always alone. _But it doesn't have to be this way._

Right now, they could be surrounded by his friends for the school assembly while also being with her. But Gwen saw school assemblies as a waste of time, and normally, Trent would agree. _But I'm so bored._

"The fire alarm went off," Gwen said bringing Trent out of his train of thought.

Trent looked over the edge. Sure enough, his classmates were walking out of the gymnasium followed by a guy in his 30s, who was trying to shake out all of the water from his cellphone.

"Guess that means schools done," Gwen said getting up from her spot and walking towards the stairs to go down.

"Hey," said Trent. "Maybe we should go to Geoff's party tonight."

She scoffed. "Why would we want to do that?"

"To hang out with my friends?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is a movie night at my house not enough for you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, don't you want to hang out with more people than just me and you?"

Gwen paused for a moment before turning to face him. "Trent, I like you. I like hanging out with you. But I also like being alone and doing my own thing. I don't like parties where I'm surrounded by a lot of people and forced to interact with them. I like the quietness. I really hope that's enough for you."

He felt like such a jerk for what he was about to say. "It's not."

* * *

Courtney thought about her almost kiss. With Duncan. They were basically the opposite. Duncan probably knew that. Courtney _should_ have known that.

But all Courtney could think about how they almost kissed. And how much she _wanted_ that to happen.

At Geoff's party, Courtney avoided Duncan and instead, watched Geoff host the party. While Bridgette usually got irritated by Geoff's cluelessness, they were both alike because they took care of their friends. Geoff took extra care to make sure everyone was having the time of their life at his party. He got the previously sobbing DJ to cheer up by having him teach Tyler how to play pool. He kept a would-be bored Duncan entertained by playing poker with Eva, Heather, Leshawna, Owen, and Cody.

Bridgette was currently comforting Courtney over her conflicting feelings.

"So you like him," asked Bridgette.

"Yup," replied Courtney.

"And you wanted him to kiss you?"

"Mmhmm."

"But you didn't let him kiss you because..."

"A relationship between the two of us would never last."

Bridgette let out a big sigh. "Come on, Courtney! Who cares?"

"Look at him, Bridgette! He's playing poker right now! With real money!"

"But he's also winning. And if you were playing, you would never accept anything less."

_I mean... I guess she has a point. _"But I would've never played in the first place." _...I think?_

Bridgette let out a frustrated growl. "Liar. Courtney, we have been over this multiple times! You and Duncan are not-"

"Babe!"

Courtney and Bridgette turned around to see Geoff sprinting towards them. "Babe," he said. "You'll never guess who came to the party!"

"Who," asked Bridgette.

"Trent!"

"Trent," both Courtney and Bridgette exclaimed a bit too loudly causing everyone around them to give them a weird look (and causing Duncan to look a little disappointed but he hid it well. Just not well enough from Courtney.).

"It's been a while, hasn't it," Bridgette finally said.

"I'm surprised he somehow convinced Gwen to go with him," Courtney said. "She doesn't seem like she's really into parties."

"Guys," Geoff said. "That's the thing! He came _alone._"

Courtney saw Duncan shift a bit uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why," asked Bridgette. "What happened to Gwen?"

"I don't know," Geoff replied. "I asked him, and he just kinda brushed me off!"

Courtney thought for a moment before saying, "I wonder what-"

"Hey, guys."

The three turned around to see Trent. Right by them. _Shit._

Bridgette and Courtney didn't know what to say. _Do we act like it hasn't been a while since we hung out? Where the hell is Gwen? Should we ask about it? Does he not want-_

"Hey, Trent," Geoff said excitedly. "Long time no see! Can I get you a drink? Bridge, can you believe Trent is here? Where's Gwen-"

"-Yeah," said Trent cutting him off. "Do you mind if I talk to Courtney? Alone?"

Courtney looked in the corner of her eyes at Duncan, whose smile faltered just slightly. _And he still won the round. How does he do it?_

"Aw," said Geoff. "But I really wanted to-"

"Sure," said Bridgette while dragging away a protesting Geoff ("But I wanna hear what they're saying," complained Geoff.). "We'll give you all the time you need."

Once Bridgette successfully dragged Geoff out of the room, Courtney opened her mouth and said, "So-"

"I broke up with Gwen."

_I guess that answers that question._ "Oh," replied Courtney. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She awkwardly patted Trent on the shoulder. "Um... Are you okay?"

Trent let out a small chuckle. "Comforting others was never one of your strengths, Court."

"Excuse me trying to comfort my supposed _friend_, who ditched me as soon as he got a new girlfriend," she replied more harshly than she intended.

He let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to fight. I just wanted you to know that I missed you."

She scoffed. _Yeah, right._

"And that you were always right."

She dropped her hand from Trent's shoulder. "I beg your pardon?"

"You were right," he said softly. "Gwen and I were never going to work out in the long run. We're total opposites."

She didn't know what to say so instead she turned her head to watch Duncan. Duncan was still at the poker table (and winning), but she could also see that he was bothered by Trent's sudden change. _And so am I._ "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? Why did you date her in the first place? You knew that you guys had nothing in common. Hell, _I_ told you that you guys had nothing in common. I told you it would never last. But, you still dated. Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because it seemed exciting at first? I mean, because of her, I did things I would've never done. And, at first, it felt like enough. But, I guess today, I finally realized that it wasn't enough. She would never be happy if she did the things that I liked, and I would never be happy if I only did the things that she liked."

He paused and looked at Courtney. He noticed the way she was looking at Duncan. He knew that look. She was in love. "I guess we both fell for our opposites," said Trent.

She thought about what Trent said for a moment. _Were me and Duncan total opposites? _She always thought so. She was a Type A. A hard worker. Duncan was a delinquent. A slacker.

But if Courtney really thought about it, she knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was he was more like her than she would ever admit. _Today of all days proved that._

Bridgette didn't seem to think they were opposites. _And neither do I._

"No," said Courtney. "I didn't fall for my opposite."

"Hey, guys," said Duncan to his new poker buddies (although, Eva is glaring at him pretty hard right now). "It's been fun winning, but I have things to do. People to see. Ciao." He then saluted them before winking at Courtney and walking out the front door.

Courtney looked at Trent. "It was nice talking to you again, Trent." _But I have to talk to Duncan._

So, she walked out of the door and saw him on a patio swing by himself. She let out a deep breath before taking a seat next to him. Once she sat down, Duncan opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Courtney blurted out the words:

"Do you want to get out of here?"

**THE END**


End file.
